


Sweet Incubus

by RedelliaValentinos



Series: Vampire Fics [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood Drinking, Incubus/Vampire Spencer, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, property marking via scarring, use of vampire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: Spencer needs a meal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first vampire fic! Go easy on me!

Spencer stood quietly by an open window,enjoying the feeling of cool air gently ruffling his hair. It was around one in the morning. Perfect time to feed. He hadn't fed in over a month. One month,two weeks and three days,to be precise. Primarily because of a case that involved a serial killer who cleaned up his crime scenes a little too well.

Now that everyone was home,Spencer had set about finding his next meal. And he'd found it. So here he was. Standing in someone else's bedroom getting ready to feed for the first time in weeks. Spencer moved across the floor so quietly an ant would be jealous. He started stripping down. The shoes and socks went first,followed by his black t shirt that he only wore on nights like this. He wasn't ready to lose his jeans yet as he tossed his shirt onto a small dresser. Instead he sat down on the bed and gently graced his hands down a shirtless chest. It was soft...like silk and water beneath his finger tips. The brunette exhaled in the dark and let his fangs drop. His eyes echoed the anticipation of a truly pleasurable meal,turning to a beautiful shade of violet that glowed in the blackness of the room.

The figure beneath him shuddered at the touch,but didn't wake. Sighing inwardly,Spencer slid his hands up and gently touched a sleeping face. He started humming a soft tune...almost like something he'd heard from a music box,and the sleeping figure's eyes slid open,glowing the same vivid purple. Perfect. The spell was in place.

The vampire was gentle and silent as he pulled a dull red comforter back,revealing more bare skin. Spencer blinked. This one had chosen not to wear anything to bed tonight. This at least made things easier.

Spencer hummed the tune again to reinforce the spell.

Sweat suddenly trickled down through the other being's blond hair;Spencer could smell it,and he greedily leaned down to lap it up with his tongue. It was deliciously salty. Spencer could feel his body react to the first signs of a meal and his jeans were suddenly rather tight.

The brunette slid his right hand up and gave a silent command that could not be disobeyed,and gasped as a younger mouth opened and took in his fingers. It was a strange sensation;having a tongue dance between the digits,moistening and wetting them for preparation. He had to admit that despite all the years he'd been doing this,he still wasn't used to it.

Despite being a vampire incubus,he still had trouble with the sensations he felt in the midst of feeding.

He hadn't always been an incubus. He'd started out normal,or,as normal as one could get with his ridiculous IQ. But a trip to New York some decades ago and a chance encounter with a few werewolves had led to him being the center of a rather messy crime scene. Had it not been for the New York detective realizing he was still alive,he might have met his end suffocating in a body bag. And the only way to save his life at that moment had been to turn him. The BAU didn't even realize what he was. Honestly,Spencer wasn't sure he was ready to tell them. Jokes flew around him left and right about his seemingly eternal youth. But if they knew the truth,laughter would be far from their minds.

Spencer took his hand away and carefully slid them down to the younger male's entrance. He heard a breath hitch and glanced at glowing eyes.

He took a deep breath and leaned down towards a slim neck. The brunette saw a pulsing jugular vein. Spencer could almost hear the blood pumping through the smaller body below him as he buried two fingers deep into the other's ass.

The male below him jerked and shifted,but Spencer kept eye contact,not ready to break the spell just yet.

He twisted his hand around,messaging warm walls into loosening.

"First time?"Spencer asked softly, his own eyes glowing even brighter at the idea of actually claiming something for his own.

The blond looked up and shook as he nodded. The brunette felt his entire body buzz with joy and his eyes damn near turned white.

Spencer had done this countless times with people only a year or so younger than him. But every time he found someone,he'd caught the smell of another supernatural beast.

Vampire,incubus,succubus,or even a werewolf. And it was the fact that they'd all marked their territory that forced him to look somewhere else.

So,regrettably,with immense hesitation,he'd changed his age group. Spencer found thrills in sipping at the blood of teenagers.

They were younger,their blood was richer. Saltier. Sweeter. Stronger. Every time he drank from someone so deliciously young,he felt his very being shiver and rattle at the healthy blood. Spencer found he healed faster. Resisted sunlight better,and overall just performed better physically.

But the brunette had been careful of his incubus side. This was the first time in a while that he'd actually allowed himself to undress younger hosts. He normally stomped on the sexual desires required to keep him alive and took only blood. Not enough to leave a lifeless corpse,but just enough.

And for a time,he managed. For a time,the urge to screw someone into a mattress and screw them more still was successfully suppressed.

Tonight was the first night in a while that he'd willingly heeded his sexual urges. As he slowly withdrew what was now three fingers from the younger body below him,he felt his heart race at the mere concept of the tightness he'd soon have wrapped around his leaking member. He licked his lips and his breath quickened. He couldn't wait to feel that sweet ambrosia that was the tight heat of a smaller body only fifteen years of age.

But he had to take his time. He wanted this to last. After all,this boy was unclaimed and besides,Spencer had found him by picking up fresh pheromones that had all but dragged him to the boy's window.

The teenager was writhing beneath him,mentally,at the strange pleasure that coursed through him from being fingered. Spencer finally slipped his hand free,unzipped his jeans,freed his aching length,and quite suddenly thrust forward into the smaller frame. Just as quickly,he'd launched forward and bit down hard on the blond's jugular vein.

Eye contact was broken,the spell with it,and a sharp yelp of shock finally slipped out. Sweet joyous crimson flooded Spencer's mouth. In return,his fangs fed a sweet combination of hormones and aphrodisiacs into the young body,heightening senses and dulling pain.

Spencer finally jerked his hips as he kept his teeth in place,turning the youth beneath him into a bitch in heat,practically. Spencer thrust again,striking a beloved bundle of nerves that made his host moan.

Spencer felt smaller hands tangle in his hair. He loved it. It made him feel better to have his host pulling and begging for more,though he wasn't sure if his reactions were due to what was basically a drug running in his system that was coming from his fangs.

Still,Spencer enjoyed it. He slowly pulled out again and thrust forward harder than ever,earning a choked gasp.

The boy beneath him tried to speak as his shocked eyes were glued to the ceiling. He grasped at Spencer's brown hair,not sure what he should be focusing on.

He felt his entire lower half being racked with pleasure,but at the same time,he had sharp teeth in his neck slowly draining his blood. The blond could feel it. He could feel his own heart pumping blood into the vampire's mouth.

The thrusts quickened and he clawed at Spencer's back desperately. Blood oozed to the surface and drew lazy trails on the vampire's skin just as quickly as the long scratches closed up. Sweat soaked the boy's hair and slid down his shoulders.

Smaller bare legs wrapped themselves around the vampire's waist quite suddenly,forcing Spencer deeper into his host's tight heat,but the sudden action made him bite down harder.

Blood poured down his throat and made his heart beat jump. Too much blood,too quick. The body beneath him arched a full semi circle off the bed at the feeling of fangs buried completely in his neck.

Spencer kept thrusting. He kept striking the blond's prostate and drinking until the blood changed. He could taste the younger's release coming and he shuddered. Having a writhing body beneath him,Spencer loved it. He loved the moans and screams he could draw out.

The youth beneath him arched suddenly with a choked gasp,and Spencer took one last gulp of blood before he slowed his hips to a stop,finally releasing,marking the younger's insides with a combination of semen and blood.. He sat up carefully,aware of the stiffness that had developed in his back.

A new scent slowly rose in the air. His own scent,an incubus,now covered the body beneath him. Spencer's heart beat with pride and joy. He finally had a host to call his own. Biting into his own finger,his eyes were drawn to the host's pelvic bone,where he drew a simple X with his own blood.

The mark sizzled and burned itself into pale skin,glowing softly in the dark and earning a soft shudder and choked gasp from the boy. But he didn't move. He was too exhausted. He just lay there,struggling to process the last several minutes.

The X turned black,permanently branded in,and Spencer finally pulled out and stood from the bed.

"Go back to sleep,"he whispered.

The physically drained boy tried to see through hazy blue irises as the sweet notion of rest crept about his frame,but could only manage a sigh and his eye lids slid shut.

The vampire in the room tucked himself back into his jeans and gathered his clothing. Spencer slid his shirt on,and he sat down on the bed to put his mismatched socks and shoes on,amazingly without jarring the mattress even slightly. He had everything,was all set to go,so the brunette made his way to the open window again.

Spencer had just placed one foot on the low sill when he suddenly felt a nonexistent force pull on his shoulders. He suddenly felt sick just leaving him there haphazardly lying on the bed like a rag doll. The prodigy sighed and closed his eyes. He'd heard about this. Some vampires who branded their human servants developed an emotional attachment to them.

So,reluctantly,he went back and lifted the human's legs away from the edge and slipped bare feet under the red comforter. Spencer was gentle. He brought the blanket up to cover the naked body,laying pale arms over it,and he replaced a pillow under blond locks. He leaned towards the human one last time and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead, then remembered to lick at the wound on his neck, sealing it.

"Until next week,I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me!


End file.
